


Sleeping Arrangements

by Mewchonne



Series: Hold Me Close [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewchonne/pseuds/Mewchonne
Summary: All that drama from the prison calms down when everyone comes to an agreement. (100% comic based.)(This is the SFW version, a very naughty sequel is on the way.)





	

Sharp, unrelenting teeth ripped through her soft and tender flesh, Carol's words haunting as she cried out, "Oh, you really DO like me!" And let the roamer take her down. People rushed to her, but she could barely stand the thought of another moment in this world, in the presence of all these people who didn't give a shit unless she was dying.

"Just let me die..." She whispered... Just as the dream was ending...

Carol awoke with a start, flailing and nearly shoving Michonne off the bed. Michonne had the tendency to bite in her sleep, which had probably been the trigger for Carol's nightmare. Indeed, there were little tooth marks on her shoulder, but Michonne was still very much alive, and irritated to hell.

"BITCH!" Michonne shouted on instinct, grabbing the edge of the bed and scowling, though she quickly calmed herself down. "Sorry. What the fuck did I tell you about pushing me around in my sleep, Carol." Her voice was apologetic. 

"I'm sorry Michonne! You bit me. Again. And I had a bad dream that I just... I just didn't care about life anymore and I walked right into a roamer, let it bite me... " Her hazel eyes were welling up with tears.

"Oh shit, Carol. Neither of us are good people to sleep next to, huh?" She laughed and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry you had that dream... But hey... You're not alone. I'm here now." 

The blonde cuddled into her shoulder, sighing. "I know tomorrow is your night with Tyreese, but... Couldn't we maybe share?" 

"Sure. These beds are tiny, but I love the three of us together enough to tolerate it."

This brought a sweet smile to Carol's lips, and she kissed Michonne gently on the cheek. "I love you Michonne. I really did almost go crazy. You... You grounded me." 

"I love you too. You and Tyreese brought happiness back into my life. I never thought I'd feel again, after..."

"I know. It's okay if you feel that way once in a while, Michonne. Just know we're both here for you."

"Same goes for you, Carol."


End file.
